Home Again
by cloloveswah
Summary: Emily Birthday Oneshot  though slightly belated  A Rax chapter mainly but has a wee bit of Danice to help it flow :  x


**Home again**

_**Birthday chapter for Emily, Rax mainly of course :)**_

Rosie sighed as she looked out over Leopards Den, it felt good to be back here again, back in the wilds of the African bush, back in the very house she and Max had lived together, had their wedding night together. She grinned as she walked back into small house that was joined upon the Leopards Den land. Max was led in bed, pretending he was asleep. One of his favourite past times when he was trying to get a lie in.

"Hey, sleepyhead." Rosie whispered perching on the edge of the bed, "Up."

"Hmm... Rosie..." Max mumbled but was cut off by Rosie crashing her lips against his. He smiled and tried to deepen the kiss but she simply pulled away and jumped up, greeted by Max's wide eyes.

"UP!" Rosie giggled... "We have a family to see before we go!"

Max grumbled before clambering out of bed, Rosie always got the better of him!

(x)

Nomsa was only just setting out the breakfast table when Danny rushed into the kitchen, a huge excitable grin on his face as he began to make himself and Alice despite the fact she had not yet emerged from their room, a coffee.

"Morning Nomsa!" Danny called to her as he practically danced around the room getting all the essentials.

"Morning Danny..." Nomsa replied slightly amused by his excitement, she smiled as she noticed a tired looking Alice emerging from their room. "Good morning Alice."

"Morning." Alice mumbled back, exhaustion evident in her voice. She watched as her husband excitedly pulled a chair out for her, waiting for her to take it before rushing off to make coffee in the most bouncy way possible. "Danny... will you please calm down, seriously as if Rosie and Max are going to be up at stupid o clock. They only got here like, last night and um, they are back for you know... good."

Danny ignored her and placed the coffee down in front of her before sitting beside her. He downed his coffee almost immediately and began to tap impatiently on the table watching Alice, every now and then diverting his eyes to look over to the door Rosie and Max would come through. He hadn't had a chance to catch up with his daughter who had now returned to the area for good. Rosie has just graduated and Danny was immensely proud, now all they had to wait for was the graduation and that was one thing both he and Alice couldn't wait for.

After twenty more minutes of Danny's impatience and Alice's impatience at Danny, Rosie and Max finally walked into the kitchen hand in hand. Immediately Danny sprang up from his seat and pulled Rosie into a tight hug.

"Hi dad." Rosie laughed as she hugged her dad tightly.

"It's so good to have you home!" Danny exclaimed as Alice hugged Max.

"Hear hear." Alice grinned as she and Danny swapped their positions and Alice hugged Rosie tightly. "Now." Alice raised her voice as she pulled away from Rosie's embrace, "How about we actually have breakfast... I'm sure you two have a lot to catch up on." Alice winked sneakily at Rosie who blushed ever so slightly at her step mothers innuendo. She was sure it was meant to be, if anything, the other way round! Alice was more childish than a child at times!

(x)

It was much later on in the day and Rosie and Max had certainly been catching up on the place. After a breakfast with Danny and Alice they went down with them to have a look at the animal hospital. Rosie was to once more work alongside Danny and Alice and had only been inevitable that some things had changed. Alice had explained the homeopathic methods they now tried to use instead of the conventional antibiotics and Danny had shown her where everything was kept and the animals they had in. After that, Rosie and Max had then finally got to see the rest of the family and catch up with them and of course, Rosie had finally met Thabo, who pleasingly to Liv, she approved of completely, repeating Alice's first ever comment she'd made to Liv on, 'I think he's cute'.

Now however, the time for being with the family was over for Rosie and Max and although they'd enjoyed it, they were more than happy to continue onto the plans they'd been looking forward to all day. Max glanced across at Rosie and smiled as he watched her applying the last of her mascara. He walked over as he fastened his tie and grinned.

"You look beautiful."

Rosie smiled and stood up, dazzling him with her smile.

"You don't look too bad yourself." She replied as she picked up her bag.

"Shall we?" Max enquired, offering her his arm.

"Let's." Rosie agreed as he carefully led her out and down the stairs and into his Jeep.

(x)

It didn't take them long to arrive at a place they'd always liked a great deal. Obaka's. Their favourite restaurant in Jo'Burg and one which they were well known at. Max had parked the car and he and Rosie were walking hand in hand through the entrance, Rosie squeezed his hand slightly as they stood awaiting a waiter.

"Hello... Rosie, Max!" John smiled, the owner of the restaurant as he spotted them. "Back for a visit?"

"For good." Max grinned, as John led the way to Rosie and Max's favourite table near the window in a secluded corner, looking straight onto a beautiful water feature.

"Ah! Brilliant!" John grinned as he held the chair out for Rosie. She smiled, accepting it gratefully as Max too sat down. "I'll get your a bottle on the house."

"Thank you." Rosie thanked him as he placed the menus in front of them. John rushed off leaving Rosie and Max alone. It didn't take them long to choose and after ordering their meal and receiving a free bottle of champagne off John, they were began to chat amicably, with freeness and with ease as they waited upon their meal. Looking deeply into one another's eyes, hands entwined, no one could doubt how much in love the pair were.

"Rosie... you look so beautiful..." Max whispered to her.

"I love you Max." Rosie simply replied.

"I love you too Rosie." Max told her before raising both her hands and kissing each one, once tenderly.

**A/N – Happy Birthday (belated now haha) Emily! Sorry this has taken so long!**


End file.
